Work will continue on the development of new methods for the stereospecific functionalization of aromatic amines. In particular, attention will be paid to the application of recently developed technology to the synthesis of biologically significant heterocyclic molecules. The general applicability of (2,3)-sigmatropic rearrangements to the synthesis of novel aromatic compounds will be approached both from a theoretical and from an experimental perspective. PRDDO calculations will be used to evaluate the energetics of (2,3)-sigmatropic rearrangements of interest.